Hydroxy-terminated polybutadiene is widely used as a binder for polyurethane-based solid propellants because of its low viscosity and good low-temperature properties. The main chain in the isocyanate cured hydroxy-terminated polybutadiene is hydrocarbon. Binders with energetic groups on the chain are desirable for increased performance.
One of the most attractive examples on the basis of energy that has been studied is poly(glycidyl nitrate).
R. L. Willer and R. S. Day, Proceedings of the APDA Joint International Symposium on the Compatibility of Plastics and Other Materials with Explosives, Propellants and Ingredients, American Defense Preparedness Association, October, 1989, 258, Poly(Glycidyl Nitrate) Revisited; R. L. Willer, A. G. Stern, D. K. McGrath, 1990 JANNAF Propulsion Meeting, CPIA Publication 550, 3, 223, Poly(Glycidyl Nitrate) and Poly(Glycidyl Nitrate) Propellants. Unfortunately, isocyanate-cured PGN binders exhibits a cure reversion on aging, W. B. H. Leeming, E. J. Marshall, H. Bull, M. J. Rodgers, and N. C. Paul, Int. Ann. Conference of ICT, 99, 1-99 (1996) (CA 125:225892), that has limited its usefulness. The cure reversion has been ascribed to interaction of urethane nitrogens with hydrogens adjacent to the nitrate groups.